Monsoon Flower
by Shikamaru's Twin
Summary: Itachi left her five years ago without a goodbye. What happens when he re-appears? ItachiXOC


**Hey everyone, I'm back! This is my first story under that Naruto category and it's a Christmas present for my dear little sister Kan-can. Itachi may be a bit OOC but meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, I just happen to own some Mario pajama pants and a can of Dr. Pepper.**

Kaeya looked at her surroundings and sighed. Every Saturday she would come to the trainings grounds and stay from dusk until dawn the next morning. It had been her ritual for the past five years and the thought of changing it never crossed her mind.

"Hello my little monsoon flower" she whipped around twirling her kunai in her left hand ready to attack the person who had appeared at the grounds with her.

"Huh? I'm not mental, I know you're here, show yourself coward" Kaeya hissed gripping her kunai tighter causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Too slow" she froze as both words flowed through her ears. She recognized the voice it was _**his **_voice.

"Itachi" his name felt strange on her tongue and lips now. It hadn't left her mouth in five years so that was normal she decided.

He walked around to face her; a small smirk had settled on his lips. "I've come back for you" he told her as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

She shivered at his touch and her blood boiled at his words. Her normally neutral expression quickly contorted into one of pure anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kaeya yelled and shoved him to the ground. "You think that you can come back here after five years and things will be the same? You think that I will just drop everything and run away with you?" she continued to yell.

With a grunt the raven-haired man stood up. "Yes, yes in fact I do" he replied searching her eyes for something.

"Well you can't and I won't" she hissed and jabbed him in the chest.

"You still come here every Saturday don't you? You've wanted me to come back, why lie to me?" he asked.

Kaeya jabbed his chest again but this time he caught her arm. "I was a fool to ever come back here. I have finally moved on, why'd you have to come back now?" she snapped as she jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"You haven't moved on" Itachi told her. He placed his hand on her check and frowned. "Why are y-" he was quickly cut off by Kaeya.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked and started backing up. He eventually backed her up against a tree.

"Why Kaeya? Because it will make it harder to lie to me? Because you know I'm right? Because-"

"Because it hurts too much!" the distressed girl cried out. Tears began to spill down her face; the wall that held back all the emotions she had stifled over the past five years had finally broke.

Itachi's normally calm demeanor fell to one of surprise at her outburst.

"You left without a good bye or anything like that. I _**LOVED**_ you Itachi; I loved you so much it hurt. It hurt so damn much when you left me" Kaeya sobbed.

"Kaeya, I'm sorry" the raven haired man attempted to apologize.

"No, no you're not sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have come back. If you _**loved**_ me you wouldn't have come back; you would have known I was over losing you-"

Itachi pressed his lips against those of the ranting girl. He pulled away and gave her a soft smile.

"Now that you're quiet I can speak" he said taking hold of both her hands. "I love you Kaeya. I have since the day I met you" he admitted as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I-"

"Let me finish" Itachi said effectively cutting her off. "I am sorry that I left you, but I couldn't stay here. You knew that I couldn't. I didn't take you with me because I knew you were safer here in the village."

"I know I am a selfish bastard for coming back after all this time, but I want you. I want you back. I want you to come with me, and leave the village. I love you my little monsoon flower" he finished.

Kaeya quickly captured his lips with her own. After what seemed like an eternity the two parted for air.

"I love you too Weasel," her words came out with a dry laugh "but my whole life is here in the village. Things have changed since you left."

Itachi furrowed his brow and wiped away the last of her tears. "Then I'll let you decide. I will leave from the gates at sunrise. If you don't show before then I will know you want to stay here" he stated.

"But know this: I will always love you no matter what" with that he pulled her in for a final kiss and departed.

**Did you like it? If you did awesome and review if you didn't well then hit the back button. :D**


End file.
